Some digital cameras employ an “auto focus” where, in viewfinder mode and/or video capturing mode, the camera automatically performs adjustments in order to focus on a particular area or subject. If a digital camera has a “continuous auto focus”, the camera continuously re-adjusts the focusing over time. This may be done, for example, to keep a moving subject in focus.
It can be difficult for the camera to determine how to perform correct auto focusing. In circumstances where there is a moving subject, it can be difficult for the camera to determine how to keep the moving subject in focus.